


Imp-ending Doom(guy)

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [85]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night back in August. Prompt: Blood.
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Imp-ending Doom(guy)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night back in August. Prompt: Blood.

Shoot, dodge back, reload, shoot again. It's an easy rhythm, easier than the thought of what might be waiting for you back on Earth. At least you don't have time to think about that when you're face to face with this spiky demon asshole and its fireballs.

Another shot and the demon goes down, finally. Back to a corner, you set down your gun for a quick second, wiping at your nose with a sleeve. It comes away covered in blood.

Some of it's yours.

Growling under your breath, you raise your trusty shotgun again. These bastards are gonna pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I had my nostalgia trip around August to have written this, haha.


End file.
